In an electronic component of laminated-type composed of a stack of dielectric layers and internal electrode layers, when DC voltage and AC voltage are simultaneously applied to the electronic component, strain occurs in the dielectric layer due to voltage-induced electrostrictive effect, causing vibration in the electronic component in itself. In response to the vibration of the electronic component, a substrate having the electronic component mounted thereon by a solder or the like is vibrated, and, when resonance occurs in the substrate at a resonance frequency in an audio frequency range, vibration sound is generated, which is called a “acoustic noise” phenomenon.
Various proposals to suppress such a “acoustic noise” have been made to date, for example, a method for reducing vibration by relieving strain in an electronic component in itself (with use of, for example, a low-permittivity material which produces low electrostrictive effect, or an internal electrode pattern designed to reduce electrostrictive effect), and a method for restraining vibration of an electronic component from being transmitted to a substrate (by absorbing the vibration by, for example, a metallic terminal or lead, or by setting the height of a solder fillet properly). For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a mounting structure in which an electrically conductive material serving as a medium for propagation of capacitor vibration is spaced away from a part of a capacitor which undergoes greatest vibration. In this structure, vibration is hardly transmitted to a circuit board.